Apocalypse Rising: Two Teams and One Man
by ChromeNine
Summary: A traveling survivor in a post-apocalyptic world meets a team of fellow survivors who encounters a fate that changes everything.
1. Humble Beginnings

This is a story that took place in Gusmanak's Apocalypse Rising, a zombie survival game on ROBLOX.

It was just another day in the post-apocalyptic world. My name is RobloxGuy. I came across a little town. Soda cans. Spam in cans. Zombies trying to crawl to me. It was not much different in every little town I passed and stopped. I was looking through little town after little town in the deep forest near the mountains of the map. Armed with nothing more than a Makarov pistol, it was a dangerous world out there. I stopped following the mountain trail and decided to go off-trail. I decided to go up the mountain. While going up the mountain, I came across a campsite, and a person.

The person didn't shoot first, so neither did I. The person introduced himself as Blue. Blue had a few things he was carrying, meaning it would be best to just go along with him. He said he already had a team of three and asked me to join him, which I accepted. Following that, I journeyed with him as we traveled to a rendezvous point where I would meet the rest of the team.


	2. Rendezvous

We left the campsite and went down the hill into a mountain trail going downhill. As I followed his lead, Blue tends to go a bit too fast, so I wasn't able to catch up. Eventually, I lost him, and I was all alone. I aimlessly wandered on the mountain trail, leading to more small towns with usual loot. I managed to pick up a map and a compass, which aided my way, however I could not find myself on the map. Then I looked at the cliff where the lowlands can be seen; I saw a path that led to the lowlands, so I followed the path down the mountain and into the lowlands.

As I went down the path, the forest began to diminish, and a mostly-empty green valley surrounded the path of the lowlands. Further venturing, I saw over the horizon what appears to be farms. I consulted the map I had found, and true enough, I found farms with a similar path layout on the map. I was in the town of Dirk. I approached the abandoned-looking town, a small town with a few buildings. I decided to spend the night there.

The next day, I went east towards a nearby small town; zombies could be seen from afar. I crouched and fired three zombies from a distance, which was a little bit of a struggle as my shot were not that accurate on first attempts, but I did kill them. The small town had those tall things in a farm, I don't know what they are called. There were two of those tall things, so I climbed the nearest one with a ladder and found fanny packs of different colors. How fanny. No pun intended, why would I make a pun in the middle of trying to survive the post-apocalypse?! I climbed down and climbed the other one. Nothing much.

I climbed down and entered a nearby building which appears to be a horse stable. I found an engine part. How does an engine part end up in a horse stable? Then I heard someone. It was a friendly person who apparently is part of Blue's team, as he introduces. The person's name, who I had forgotten already, had asked me to follow him to the town of Kin, where we would rendezvous with Blue's team. I told him: "Hold on, I'll search this town first." I found myself a helicopter pilot's helmet and wore it. I then followed the person as we went further east and then turned right, where I saw the town of Kin; quite a large town it is.

The town of Kin is no exception for the presence of zombies, as zombies welcomed us to the town. We annihilated the welcoming zombies, and then found a van in the middle of the town. It was Blue with his teammate; they had found a van and they were waiting for us. Blue welcomed the two of us for making it, and we hopped aboard the van. The team introduced themselves with Blue as the leader, the one I still cannot remember his name, and lastly, Twin.


	3. Loot Party

Blue hopped into the driver's seat, Twin in the front passenger seat, while me and the other guy in the back seats of the van. I took a look, and it appears that they have found much loot; crates, a Model 459 gun with ammo boxes, and spare parts for fixing the van. The van started, and we left the town of Kin and into the main road.

Within minutes, we arrived at a small town with zombies. Blue drove the van against a zombie, killing it, but thanks to ROBLOX physics, the van flew, did a 360 degrees flip, and landed right side up. Blue parked the van at a garage and we started to loot the town. As we were boarding the van, a yellow car sped by. Twin got out of the car and tried to shoot the driver, but Blue told him: "Don't bother, let's go." Afterwards, we moved on.

The forest began to thicken as we ventured further, which we arrived at yet another small town. The small town was far less interesting than the other, as it was just like your typical small unnamed town; houses, food, and something to drink. We didn't bother much in that town, so we hopped back in and moved on.

We went further uphill and arrived at a large town, Hark. Abandoned buildings passed as we drove around town, then we stopped at a gas station. Loading my shotgun, I made sure no zombie reached the van. After the zombies had been killed, we looted our surroundings. We were somewhat in a hurry, so after a short while, we went back to the van, which we parked near a house. As I sat in the back of the van, and Blue went to the driver's seat, the guy who I forgot his name was behind the van and got hit when Blue was reversing.

We gave a moment of silence briefly for his and our loss, then we found out he was behind the van, picking up ammunition magazines that were left on the ground. We got his loadout, and we were about to load it into the van, until a spiked brown hair survivor popped from behind the house we parked the van at, and in the confusion, he killed Blue, Twin, and I.


	4. A New Start for a New End

Only it turns out I wasn't dead. I ended up in a small town in the mountains with nothing but a Makarov gun, just as how I started. I looked over the horizon like I had done before, and I saw a large town. I went down the mountain and entered the town, it was Hark; the same town I thought I had died in. Pulling out my Makarov, I slowly walked through the abandoned streets, cautiously checking for movement.

I found the spot where my team once were, and I managed to retrieve some, but not all of what we had. A map, a compass, a pack, and rations. No good weapons though, the man who killed us probably got it. While retrieving, I saw movement in a distant house. I quickly hid inside a red house, climbed up the second floor, and watched the window while hidden. I was not sure if it was the same man or another man, so I did not dare to approach.

After hiding for quite some time, I saw another person, distinctly different from the first one, going around the town. I gave up hiding and decided to approach him. He didn't shoot first, that's a good sign. He looked like someone who was experienced, so I decided to try to befriend him. His name was Convert. I asked Convert if he had seen anyone with a van, in which he said "No, I haven't.". His friend Techno then comes out of a house. Techno doesn't know either.

"Maybe the person already left." said Convert.

"Oh well." I replied.

We decided to form a team, and we proceeded to loot what was left in the town. After a while of looting, we found more supplies than we would have found had my old team left Hark. A traveler then was seen entering the town. I somehow recognized the traveler. It was Twin, a member of the old team I was with. I introduced Twin to the team, and not long after that, we saw another person in the distance.

Convert almost immediately brought out his gun, and chased the person. Techno followed, as me and Twin confusingly catch up.

"What are you running after?" I asked Convert.

"We're chasing this guy" replied Convert

We chased the person to the woods, where he hid behind trees and fired shots at us. The person got a good shot at Convert, injuring him and his stuff dropping down. I ran towards the person to avenge Convert, and I killed him. The person was not carrying much, but it looked like he was known to have killed a lot of survivors. I went to Convert, and we helped him get his stuff back. After a while, we were wondering what to do now.

Convert looked at Techno, then looked at me, then ran off. Before I could utter a word, they were both gone. It was just me and Twin.

"Oh wow." I told Twin.

Twin seemed to want to start moving rather than staying around, so we made our way to the small town outside Hark. We then made a left turn and moved back to where we came from. We were going to go back to Kin. As we retraced our steps into familiar surroundings, Twin stopped.

"I have to go somewhere now. See you." said Twin, as he walked his own path.

I was all alone again, just as I was in the beginning.


End file.
